claire vs Monica morganvile high
by Vamp heart gurl
Summary: Claire is actually micheal's sister and goes to morganvile high with eve micheal and shane but what happened when she bumps into monica anyone who knows claire knows she wont back down from a challenge but could that end in someone getting hurt (alternative glass house)
1. Chapter 1

Claire pov

It was my first day at morganvile high , now first impression are important and my first impression of this school was tacky dull and boring .I was only here because my older brother, Michael, convinced my parent's that I was now 17 and would want more freedom so it would be better for me to move in with him at least he could keep a eye on me at first it sounded like a good idea but I now i have realised how boring morganvile was I wasn't even allowed out after dark. Michael , shane and eve all went to morganvile high with me which meant I could just hang out with them at break and lunchtime even though I was a year younger I was in the same academic year because I am super smart and got pushed forward a year so some of my lesson were the same right now I had P.E so did eve , shane and Michael did as well but they were doing something else because eve told me that boys and girls dont do P.E with each other I was walking into the girls changing room when some one shoved me hard against the wall I turned around to see 3 plastic girls giggling at the fact I was pushed 'excuse you bitch' I turned and said now the blond one with huge boobs gave me a death glare before stepping dangerously close in to my personal space 'you dont get to call me a bitch, bitch'with that she shoved me into the wall again and hissed ' watch your back freak' did she just threaten me o hell no with that I walked up to her and hissed ' game on'

I got changed in to my gym kit which consisted of a black tank top and grey 3 quarter leanth joggers I was bare foot and had my hair in a high ponytail when I entered the sports hall I saw the bitch and her friends they were all wearing short shorts and crop tops that were so small it looked as if any physical activity would cause their boobs to fall out ofshe shrugged and turned to find eve she was standing next to shane and Michael I joined them standing the corner we were talking for about 5 minutes before a teacher csme in and hushed everyone 'right class as I am sure that most of you know Mr Higgins has broken his leg and wont be able to teach the boys P.E for a couple of weeks so for now boys will be doing P.E with the girls, so im going to put you in 3 groups for dodge ball monica group 1, Jennifer group 2 , Gina group 3, jake group1, Michael group 2 , shane group 3, claire group1 , eve group 2 and kim group 3...'she carried on until we all were in groups I was I a group with 7 people I didn't know and 1 person I wish I didn't know.'is that everyone in a group have I missed any one out? No good group one and 3 begin' I was vs shane I hoped he haddent noticed me oh crap he just did the wistle blew and shane aimed at me I dodged it but got hit in the but with thd next one I saw shane laugh and a gave him my best death glare. It was 2 minutes in to the game and I saw the teacher had just nipped out a ball rolled up to my feet I picked it up and got a Idea Michael asked curiously what I was doing but I just shushed him 'yo bitch' I yelled monica whipped her head round and I released the ball in my hand at full force she had no time to react and the ball hit her square in the face making her fall down on her fat ass I burst out laughing so did shane and eve I could see micheal wanted to but he didn't monica leap up and headed over to me she hissed holding her nose'you will be sorry you messed with me' she began strutting out and I called out 'not as sorry as I am that I didnt get that on video' she stuck her middle finger up at me and I laughed I turned back to Michael who didn't look happy'what was that for?' Oh I forgot to mention the whole monica threatened me and shoved me in to the wall thig earlier I told them quickly by the end micheal looked very ppissed off until I said 'don't worry you saw I can handle it ' I waved them off the teacher stepped back in to the room 'ok group 1 and 2 ' oh god im against eve and Michael the game started and once again I was out almost instantly 20 minutes later the bell went I ran in to the changing room i grabbed my stuff and slipped into my white blouse and my black shorts and black all star's I tucked my shirt in to my shorts I went to walk out and blam everything goes black

**Monica 1**

**Claire 1**

**An thanks for reading please review I don't own anything xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Eve's pov

as soon as the bell went claire dashed off to get changed she said she would wait in the hall for the guy's and me in the hall I went into the changing room and waved micheal and shane good bye omg micheal is so hot I watched him walk away i wish I could tell him that I think he is totally gorgeous and perfect *sigh* I opened the changing room door and noticed 2 things 1 someone was using the showers and claire wasn't in hear ok I know what your thinking it's claire in the shower I though that but when I called no one answered and all claires bags were gone she must already be in the hall I got changed in to my black crop top I had covered it in eve so it had embroidered skulls and bright red splashes like blood and on the back it said bite me it was my favourite top I also had my plain black jeans with chains round the waste and to top it all off my doc martin's I put my hair in to ponytails and added some thick black eye liner and bright red lip stick I grabbed my bags and walked to the hall when I got there I saw shane micheal and no claire ' where is claire?'asked micheal his voice was dreamy no stop it eve I was abit worried claire said she would wait here for us and claire hardly ever broke a promise I looked at micheal and said'shes not here she wasnt in the changing room an-'I was cut off my conversation by monica and the barbie dolls walking past giggling I only heard the last part of what they were saying '..wont mess with me again.' My eyes widened and I turned to micheal he had the same esxpression as me I told him and shame I had a realy bad feeling they nodded and shane suggested'mabye she had already gone to class' I shook my head claire promised she would meat us here unless she forgot but cb hardly forgets anything 'I think we should check class but claire wouldn't forget to meet us' I stated so we headed for class we had English why would claire rush for English when we got to class claire wasnt there but the teacher was how unusual we went to walk out again but the teacher spotted us 'you three your late go sit down' crap we need to find claire we sat down and waited for a chance to escape.

Claire's pov

Urr my heads killing me is it raining no im stuck? I looked up and saw my wrist were bound by a pair of fluffy handcuffs and I was gaged what the fuck I was in a shower oh now I remember the bitch what is her name anyway she hit me with something and I blacked out I tried to move damn the water is so slippy I looked to the left fanfuckingtastic all my clothes were soaked and my p.e kit is in the drain so also soaked why isnt the shower turning off I looked up and saw some one has duck tapped the button that turns the showers on to stop it from moving how creative I wat trying to move when I saw the key for the handcuffs it was dangerously close to the drain and the water was pushing it forward I gasped well gasped with duck tape over my mouth

Eves pov

It had been 10 minutes claire could be dead by now we needed to get out shane looked like he already had a plan then I got a idea 'miss micheal doesn't feel well I wil take him to sick bay' I grabbed micheal's bag and pulled him to the door before he could say no I peaked through the door and saw shane had made a catapult out of a elastic bands and pens he loaded a rubber and aimed it at the teacher it hit her and she whipped round and saw shane with the make do catapult her face turned red and she screamed 'SHANE COLLINS GET OUT OF MY CLASS WAIT OUT SIDE I WILL TALK TO YOU IN A MINUTE!' Shane walked out grinning he walked over to me and micheal and asked were we should start looking ' the last time I saw her she was going to the changing room so we should start there' I stated we all started to make our way to the P.E department I walked in to the girls changing room the boys both desided to keep guard 'cb are you in here?' I heared a muffled call 'CB' I ran over to the call and I heard a muffle groan I tried to op2en the door but I couldnt 'wait here claire I will get the guys' I opened the girls door so quickly it hit shanes arm I smerked when he squealed like a girl he stood rubbing his arm then I remembered why I came out ' I found claire but I need help to get her' both boys went red and looked at the wall I turned to them and snapped 'what are you doing?' Why wer they wasting time micheal pointed at the door and said' thats the girls changing room' my jaw dropped were the actuality being serious they weren't going to help because it was the girls changing room 'omg get over it its the same as the boys changing room no one is in there apart from claire' both boys looked down but they both walked in 'shes in her' I mentioned they both look at me and then we heard claire again it sounded like she was saying help me 'shane give me a lift ' he looked at me quizzically ' so I can get over and unlock the door' I jumped over not realising the shower was on I screamed and unloked the door and jumped out I could feel all my make up running down my face shane was laughing at me while micheal was looking at claire and she looked pissed off micheal leaned over getting his head soaked he ripped the tape off the shower button and the shower slowed and turned off claire slipped her shoe off and pointed to the key on the floor shane picked it up and unlocked the handcuffs claire then pulrd the tape from her mouth then the screaming started ' im going to kill the fucking bitch I swear im going to rip her throat out and feed it to her she is going to suffer so much' micheal covered his sisters mouth and asked 'ya finnished' she shoved his hand away from her mouth and picked up her bag and clothes she went to storm out the changing rooms 20 seconds later she was back in the changing rooms 'its cold im wet and I have no clothes' micheal had disappeared to pu ths kit on because his clothes were soaked the only one who wasn't soaked was shane who offered claire his P.E kit she un happly took it and walked away grumpily I went to get changed in to my P.E kit

Claires pov

The bitch has started a war I realy need to learn her name she may have started this so I am going to finish it

**monica 2**

**Claire 1 **

**An thanks for reading please review I dont own anything xx **


	3. Chapter 3

**the reason for the format problems is i upload on my tablet because i don't have a computer**

Claire's pov

It has 3 days since the shower incident and I have been working on a revenge plan it's nearly done all I need to do is go to the chemist and buy some stuff micheal came down stairs he gave me a kiss on my head and told me 'im just nipping to the chemist to get some con- cough medicine' oh perfect now I wont have to walk to the chemist 'nice save there bro but I need to come with to get some stuff ' Michael tilted his head and said what stuff oh boy this would be fun I turned around and acted natural and said 'oh ya no tampons and hygiene pads that kinda stuff ' mikeys face went beet red and he looked down I laughed and walked out the front door I got in to the passenger seat and waited when micheal arrived I looked at him and pleaded 'please can I drive home' he raised a eye brow at me and said 'no way I like life too much to let you kill me with your driving skills' i sat back in my seat and crossed my arms mike laughed and ruffled my hair he knew I hated that I was about to shout at him when I hear the radio I suddenly forgot how angry I was and started to sing this was mine and mikes song he used to sing it to me when I had a nightmare and I used to sing it to him if it was thundering because he was scared of the thunder but he will deny it if you ask we even used to do little shows for mum and dad It was nice to sing I haddent in such a long time

ME-Hey brother, there's an endless road to re-discover.

MIKE -Hey sister, know the water's sweet but blood is thicker.

MIKE-OH, if the sky comes falling down for you,There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.

ME-Hey brother, do you still believe in one another?

MIKE-Hey sister, do you still believe in love, I wonder?

ME-Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do

.MIKE-What if I'm far from home?

ME-Oh, brother I will hear you call.

ME-What if I lose it all?

MIKE-Oh, sister I will help you out!

MIKE-Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.

ME-HEY brother, there's an endless road to re-discover.

MIKE-HEY sister, do you still believe in love, I wonder?

ME-OH, if the sky comes falling down for you,There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.

MIKE-What if I'm far from home?

ME-Oh, brother I will hear you call.

ME-What if I lose it all?

MIKE-Oh, sister I will help you out!

MIKE-Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,

BOTH-There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do

The song finnished and we pulled up at the chemist I jumped out and ran in I stopped at the pregnancy test Isle I checked mike wasnt near me other wise this could get messy I bought 2 pregnancy tests a boxs of condoms and some fake boobs I ran to the counter I couldn't see micheal so I went and paid once I got all the stuff in a bag I turned I went to walk and collided with a rock hard chest I looked up expecting to see micheal but I didnt it was shane 'oh sorry claire I didnt see you' shane went to pick up the stuff I dropped when he noticed the pregnancy test I froze 'um claire what it this' then he noticed the condoms 'if your getting a pregnancy test its a bit late for those' I went bright red I grabbed the stuff of shane and shoved it in the bag then I grabbed shane by the collar and brought him closer to my face 'don't you dare tell micheal and these are not mine for your information I am still a virgin' micheal had obviously seen and he walked over and looked at me and said 'what did you buy, and why does shane look like he's just seen a ghost' I looked back at shane then at micheal 'oh he was just wondering if we could give him a lift home' micheal nodded and walked to the car.

Shane pov

Damn claire is scary when she s mad when I saw the pregnancy test I was sure that my heart had shattered into a million pieces then she said it wasn't for her and nd I just wanted to kiss her no shane shes your best friends sister it can never happen even if she is perfect and beautiful no shane oh im getting a lift home oh well I forgot what I was doing anyway 'sdhroitvgiunng' (that is claire saying driving and shane saying shotgun) me and claire yelled before micheal had chance to argue claire was in the front of the car. It was a eventful ride home we stalled twice and hit 4 post box when we got out the car Michael commented'wow you are a worst driver than eve' claire flipped him of he tutted and said im going to have to tell mother dearest claire flipped him off and shouted 'snitch'

Claire's pov

I ran to my room and started my plan first I opened the pregnancy test and set it to positive then got the fake boobs and wrote mm spare on them now I will have to wait for school tomorrow

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*next day*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

I woke up realy early and packed every thing in my bag ready for school I new micheal eve and shane were suspicious but I didnt care I was going's to get revenge I went through all my lesson normally it was now 4th lesson one before lunch and it was physics so monica would go straight to her locker but there would be about 10 guys there first perfect 10 minutes before the end of the lesson and I have already done I put my hand up and asked to go to the toilet shane was in my lesson I saw him start texting so did the teature he sent shane out I walked towards the loo when shane asked what I was doing I wasnt going to say but then eve and micheal jogged round the corner'omg your going to ruin my plan' I screamed 'go away I only have 9 minutes left ' I started to walk off I heard eve call and ask cb what are you doing I sighed 'im getting revenge on monica' there was a chorus of ohs 'can we watch?'asked shane I nodded annd told them to be quite when I reached monicas locker I opened it the code was 234 I leaned the fake boobs and positive pregnancy tests against the locker door so they would fall out if the door was opened then I opened one of the condoms and put it in to position and under wrote in permanent sharpie pen 'pull for a blow job' 2 minutes till the bell I shut the door so it would come open if the condom was pulled out then imwalked over to my locker I peaked inside and saw a paint bomb great I saw gina I turned to shane and said 'can you belive the picture of gina kissing jason' shane gave me a look and I winked so he would play along I saw gina slow down and looked mortified 'I hid it in my locker im going to photocopy it later' with that I walked away from my locker dragging micheal with me I stood between my and monica locker I saw monica smirk at me hedding to her locker I smirked back and got my phone out to record this one of the jocks went to grab the condom he pulled it and the door sprung open and the content fell on to the floor one jock picked up the fake boobs and the other the test 'guys monica is pregnant look at this ' he held the test up then the other jock showed the boobs and said 'and she stuffs her bra' monica saw and tried to explain it wasnt true when suddenly everyones attention turned to a scream gina had opened my locker and the paint was all over her face and clothes I turnred the phone to her unable to stop laughing this was the best day ever monica stormed over to me and screamed 'thats it you better watch your back ' I looked at her and said 'I have heard that before and as I said last time G.A.M.E. O.N ' monica strutted off and I thought to myself maby morganvile high isn't as dull as I first thought.

**Claire 3**

**Monica 2**


	4. Chapter 4

Monica's pov

I was going to have to get the freak back for what she did I cant believe that the jocks thought I was pregnant and wore fake boobs ok I do were fake boobs but thats not the point I was planning to paint bomb her but gina opened her locker how stupid can you get anyways I need a new plan one that will probably wreck her reputation then I had the best idear ever shes freakishly smart at science so what if I changed the pop quiz to something she didn't know then she would feel stupid wait thats not enough she humiliated me and gina ruined my reputation and hit me in the face with a ball. I heard some one wolf wistle then I saw claire walk passed completely obvious some of the jocks start trying to get her attention I heard Dean next to me say ' I'd tap dhat bitch' then I had the best idear ever the dead girls dance was coming up soon and that is when I will get her I turned to Dean and said' ya no she's always up for a good time but you have to loosen her up first I give you something to put in her drink but make sure she trust you first' I was such a good lier so that's pay back for me and gina 'monica are you listening I said who was the leader of the natzi in world war two?' I dont know this think monica I could guess this is a hard question oh I remember 'its kurnal (I dont know how to spell it)sander' that didn't sound right oh great here comes freak 'what do you want freak' she put her hands on her hips and said 'are you being serious kurnal sanders invented KFC it was hitler thuat was leader of the natzi' I could feel my chees go red all the jocks started laughing and I knew she would see this as a victory but wait until she see what I have in store for her.

Claire's pov

I just imbarrased monica I should feel bad but l don't she started it I ran in to shane and said'hey' I know its lame but I always get flush around him hes so hot and im just a mousey little 16 year old hes so perfect shane looked like he wanted to say something but one of the jocks came running over 'hey im Dean I just saw you stand up to monica and I have to say you looked realy hot so I was wondering if you're not busy do you want to go on a date with me' I didn't know what to say well I did it was no thanks im totally in love with shane unfortunately I couldn't say it and he took my silence for a yes 'i will pick you up at 7'with that he jogged off leaving me and shane standing in awkward silence Immumbled after Dean 'I didnt say yes' I looked back at sbane who just stood looking forward 'what did you want to say ?' He glared at me and snapped nothing I was shocked at what he said and under the anger of his words I heard was that jealousy shane stormed off and I leaned against my locker and sighed nothing seemed that important now

**claire 4**

**Monica 2**

**I know this chapter is short sorry but please review and thank for reading xxidont own anything**


End file.
